George is Drooling...
by thisisnotme-shh
Summary: George might have found his 'special someone.' But can Miri and George admit their feelings for each other?
1. The Meeting

Miriam Waters was doing her summer homework when there was a knock on the door. "Come in," Miri said loudly.  
  
Her father opened the door, "Miriam, I've got a surprise for you!" he said excitedly.  
  
"Yeah? What is it?" Miri asked.  
  
"I've been accepted to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" he said, almost shouting.  
  
"Really? That's awesome! But- what about me? You're just going to let me live alone for the whole year?" Miri asked, a bit worriedly.  
  
"No. Since I'm teaching, you get a free admittance! Isn't that great?"  
  
Miri cheered, "That's awesome! When does term start?"  
  
"September first. You'll be in seventh year. We're going to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get your required stuff."  
  
"Cool! This is so neat! Thanks, dad!" she said, hugging her father extremely tightly.  
  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
They arrived at Diagon Alley early the next morning. Mr. Waters gave Miri some money and she raced ahead while he went to buy her books and such. Miri was going to get an animal to take with her to school. They would meet up later for ice cream.  
  
Miri entered the rather musty store tentatively. "You're here for and animal, Miss?" an old looking man asked.  
  
"Yes, I am. What sort of things do you have here?"  
  
"Well, we have the usual, cats, rats, and toads, and Missy down there's got a litter of puppies, but Hogwarts is the only school that will allow those..."  
  
"I'm going to Hogwarts! Where are they?"  
  
The old man led her to a back room where a small West Highland White Terrier was trying to keep six little puppies under control. The man squatted down and picked two of them up. "These two are the most troublesome. That one there," he held up the one in his left hand, "Is very over protective. You probably don't want her at school."  
  
The little puppy ran up to Miri as soon as the man put her down. Miri picked her up and held her up to her face. The puppy barked and licked her nose. Miri laughed, "But I want her!" she protested to the man's remarks.  
  
He sighed, "Ok, that's 18 galleons and 4 knuts."  
  
Miri whistled, "Ouch, that's a lot," but paid him anyway.   
  
"Well, she is a purebred West Highland White Terrier," He gave her a leash and a kennel for 8 galleons more, and Miri strolled out happily, her excited puppy sniffing everything, and everyone, until Miri put on her leash and new collar.  
  
She met her father in front of the ice cream parlor. He admired the puppy. "What's her name?" he asked.  
  
Miri smacked her forhead, "I didn't even think about it!" she exclaimed. She looked into the little puppy's face, "What to call you... I know, I'll call you Pickle!" Pickle barked agreement.  
  
"...Pickle? Why Pickle???" her father asked.  
  
"I don't know, but I like the sound of it. And Pickle does too, don't ya girl?" Pickle barked happily.  
  
They bought two neopolitan cones, and were enjoying them in front of the shop when-  
  
"Hey! Fred, watch it!" a redheaded boy had just pushed someone who looked completely identical to him, and they were now falling towards Miri.  
  
Miri calmly sidestepped, causing the boy to collide into the window of the shop. She and her father each stifled a giggle, exchanging glances.  
  
The boy got up slowy. "Sorry bout that. Fred here pushed me and-" he paused, looking at Miri, seeming to be at a loss for words.  
  
Miri kept staring at him steadily, expecting him to say something more. But he was silent, with his mouth open, as if he had just seen an amazing sight, like an elephant, or something. His eyes were all bugged out, and he had gone a shade of red. Pickle cocked her head and barked.  
  
The boy's apparent twin came up and dragged him off, the boy still staring. Miri laughed and fed the rest of her cone to Pickle, as it was melting anyway.  
  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
"What's up with you, George?" Fred and George's best friend Lee Jordan asked as they met up in Flourish and Blotts, "You look like you've just seen a monster!"  
  
"Acually, it was this hot girl we saw at the ice cream parlor," Fred said with a laugh.  
  
"Oh, George has finally met his match, eh?" Lee Jordan said, laughing also. George went several shades of red.  
  
"Nu-uh," he protested, "I just-"  
  
"Completely fell for her!" Fred interrupted, bursting out laughing again.  
  
"Well, I'd like to see the lucky lady!" Lee said with a devious grin.  
  
"Lucky? More like cursed!" Fred exclaimed.  
  
"Remember, you look just like him, Fred," Lee teased.  
  
"Oh yeah. I forgot..." Fred said.  
  
Lee and George laughed. George suddenly did a double take and stared out the window. His face didn't go all weird this time, but he was watching a certain girl.  
  
"Looks like you've got your chance, Lee, there she is! The one with the shoulder length brown hair and the dog," Fred said, pointing at her.  
  
Lee whistled, "Well, if you can manage to get her, George, I'll be impressed. Guys'll be flocking around her the next time we have a dance."  
  
"That's the problem..." George said, not taking his eyes off her.  
  
"Well, maybe she's rude and snobby and you'll start to hate her." Fred said.  
  
"Or... not," Lee said, looking at George with slight worry in his eyes.  
  
"He's fallen hard," Fred murmured.  
  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
"Come on, Pickle!" Miri called as she and her father hopped into the car. Miri was packed for school, and they were going to King's Cross. They would be going early on the teacher's train, since her father was the new DADA professor. And, Miri was going to be sorted.  
  
Pickle jumped into the car and Miri shut the door. Her father sped down the road, it was too early to have many cars, and they were at King's Cross Station in less than five minutes. Miri put on Pickle's leash and walked her to the platform. She and her father casually slipped through the barrier, loaded their luggage, and borded the train.  
  
There were only three other teachers on the train. They introduced themselves as professors Snape, Flitwick, and Sinistra. The rest, Miri was informed, all lived either in Hogsmede or in the school itself.  
  
They arrived at Hogwarts after what seemed like ages to Miri. They entered the school and were greeted by a friendly looking wizard and a very stern looking woman. They introuduced themselves as Professor McGonogall and the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore.  
  
Professor McGonogall led her into a room with a stool and a hat. She instructed her to put on the hat and it will tell her what house she's in. Miri complied. As soon as the hat touched he head she heard a little voice talking to her. "Hmmm, yes... good mind, you could be in Ravenclaw.... but you should be a GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Miri took off the hat and handed it back to Professor McGonogall, who put it away. Pickle barked. Miri picked her up, and Professor McGonogall led her to a portrait of a fat lady in a pink silk dress. "Toadstools!" she said crisply. The fat lady nodded and the portrait swung open. Professor McGonogall nodded to Miri, who stepped inside. The Professor's face disspeared as the portrait/door swung shut again.  
  
Miri stepped into the room and set Pickle down. The puppy scurried around the room ecstatically, sniffing everything.  
  
She eventually found her bedroom, as it said 'Sixth Year' and her stuff had already been put there. She unpacked to pass the time, knowing that this room would be a lot busier that afternoon, when everyone else came.  
  
  
*Here Ends Chapter 1* 


	2. Hogwarts!

Miriam was startled when she heard an immensly loud eruption of sound from the common room below. She rushed down the stairs confusedly to see a huge throng of young witches and wizards gathered around... everywhere.   
  
Pickle came up behind her and barked very loudly, wanting Miri to pick her up. She complied, petting the puppy while looking around and feeling out of place. Everyone seemed to have their own friends and happy that way. How would she fit in? What if she *didn't* fit in?  
  
She didn't recognize a single person, to her dismay, except for the two boys who had run into her in front of the ice-cream parlor, and she didn't know anything about them except for the facts that one of their names was Fred, (The one that hadn't run into her) They were obviously twins, and they were both rather handsome.   
  
She saw that they and another boy with dreadlocks were chatting excitedly at a table near her, devious grins plastered to their faces. She frowned and continued to look for someone -anyone- she knew, and having no luck. She sighed, feeling positively alone. Pickle licked here hand, whining worriedly.  
  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Fred, George, and Lee were all chatting excitedly about a new prank they had come up with over the summer, Jello Beans (Turns the consumer's legs to jello for a whole hour!) Fred looked around quickly so no one would here "Hey George, look! It's her!" he pointed at the girl George had run into at Diagon Alley.  
  
George looked up and saw her. "Darn," he said shrewdly, "Now I'll be bothered by you both for the rest of my life! I don't like her!" He glared at Lee and Fred. 'I can't like her. She's too pretty... and probably mean,' he said, trying to calm his heart, which had sped up the moment he had seen her.  
  
"Well, we'll see about that!" Fred said with an evil grin. "Hey, you!" He shouted, standing up and waving at the *mysterious girl*, "Over here!"  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Miri stood shocked for a moment when the boy, one of the twins... called her over there. She quickly complied, Pickle squirming in her arms, and pushed her way through the crowd over to them. "What?" she asked.  
  
"Err, want a Jelly Bean?" The dreadlock-ed boy asked, offering her a bowl of green jelly beans.  
  
"Umm, no, those things look poisenous," Miri replied, backing up slightly.  
  
"Oh, well," one twin said. She recoginized him as the one named Fred, as he had a small scar on the tip of his nose, "It was worth a try."  
  
"What are they, then?" Miri asked, curious.  
  
"Jello Beans," the other twin proudly, "We made them. Turns your whole self to jello for an hour."  
  
"George and I were planning on laying them out at the ball this halloween," Fred said, elbowing the other twin, whom Miri now knew was 'George' in the ribs. George flushed, sparking Miri's curiosity.  
  
"So don't eat them," the boy with dreadlocks said.  
  
"I won't" Miri said cheerfully, "I'm allergic to those things, anyways."  
  
"By the way," Fred said, "We were never properly introduced. I'm Fred Weasley, this is George Weasley, and this is Lee Jordan."  
  
"I'm Miri Waters, nice to meet you," she replied cheerfully. Pickle barked expectantly. "Oh, yes. This is Pickle."  
  
"Pickle..?"  
  
"Don't ask," Miri said, "Because I don't know... that's just her name, and she likes it. But... what do you all do around here? I've gotten rather bored, sitting around since 8 in the morning..."  
  
"Oh, we... get in trouble... and... plant pranks everywhere and... annoy everyone and think up inventions and stuff!" Fred said.  
  
"Ok... what classes do you take?"  
  
"The normal... Transfiguration, Charms, DADA-" Fred began.  
  
"My dad's teaching that! He taught poitons at my other school..."  
  
"And Potions. You're dad's the new guy? Cool. So, you're good at Potions, then?"  
  
"Yes, I'm not taking Potions at this school. The Headmaster confirms that I've learned more than ya'all shall here. I just come once a month to keep up with what to study for exams, and take tests and stuff."  
  
"LUCKY!" They all shouted, causing the noise to cease for a moment, before resuming, possibly louder. Fred continued in a quieter voice, "But really, Snape's terrible. A real pain in the arse, if you ask me."  
  
"Really? Well, he did seem rather spooky on the train.."  
  
"He's worse than spooky. And he hates us Gryffindors."  
  
"Oh, well that's nice to know. What about Hogsmeade? Know one has told me much about that."  
  
"Oh, that's the greatest place in the world! There's joke shops, and... what else is there, George?"  
  
"Is all you think about pranks?"  
  
"And Quidditch."  
  
"Oh, I love Quidditch! I'm no good at it, but I commentated at my old school," Miri said.  
  
"Lee used to commentate, but he lost the job last year, thanks to Professor McGonogall."  
  
"Oh." Miri suddenly yawned and noticed that the common room was empty, "I'm off to bed. Nice meeting you!" She waved and hurried up the staircase, leaving the boys to their jello beans.  
  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
"Ha! George, you should've seen the look on your face!"  
  
"No, you're making that up!"  
  
"Lee, how much do you wanna bet they'll be an item by Christmas?"  
  
"10 galleons. Deal?"  
  
"You're on! Kiss your galleons goodbye!"  
  
They all walked up to their dormitory, teasing poor George about a certain brunette up the opposite stairway...  
  
  
  
*Here ends Chater 2* 


	3. The Next Morning (Sorry, Not feeling ver...

Miriam walked into the room to see that there were four other girls already in there. Pickle barked, drawing all of their attentions to Miri.  
  
The first girl had dark hair and creamy brown skin and dark green eyes. "Hi, I'm Angelina Johnson. Welcome to Gryffindor! Presuming you're new, of course,"   
  
Miri nodded, "Yes. I'm Miri Waters, and this is Pickle," Pickle barked, recognizing her name.  
  
"Well, this is Katie Bell," Katie, the brunette with brown eyes, nodded from her spot knealing over her drawer, probably looking for her nightclothes.  
  
"And Rebecca Lewis," Rebecca was a redhead with laughing blue eyes.   
  
She waved and smiled in a friendly way, "I was new last year!" Rebecca said with a smile.  
  
"And Lacey Thomas," The blonde (With green eyes, just to keep my record up) didn't even look up from writing her letter. A small creature, whom Miri recognized as a Silvertail dragon, was perched on her shoulder, humming softly. "Excuse her," Angelina said, "She's writing to her Ollie-" she was cut off by a pillow flying over, from Lacey's direction.  
  
"Anyways, we were going to have a little party of our own up here," Angelina said, "Would you like to join us?"  
  
"No thanks," Miri said with a yawn, "I'm rather tired. You go on, I'll just put a Silencing Charm on my four-poster," With that she climbed into bed and pulled her pajamas out and closed the curtains.  
  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
With that, Katie pulled out the butterbeers and Pumpkin Pasties she and Becca had managed to steal from the table while the teachers weren't looking.  
  
"You know," Angelina said thoughtfully, "I'd be willing to bet a lot that Miri is that same 'new girl' Fred and Lee were talking about George falling for, don't you think?"  
  
"Yeah," Katie said, sitting up, "She fits the description perfectly! You know, brown hair, blue eyes, and the dog definately.... We have so got to get them together! They would be so cute together."  
  
"Well, what are we doing? This is the perfect time!" Becca exclaimed. They all huddled in the middle of the room, in a little circle, heads huddled together as they began to devise a plan. Even Lacey joined in. By one 'o clock that morning, they had perfected the scheme, and hurried to bed, to get some rest before classes tomorrow.  
  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Miri woke up earlier than the other girls. She pulled out the schedule she had been given last night. All it said was what classes she had.... no directions, no location, nothing.   
  
She read her schedule outloud to Pickle in frustration.  
  
7:30 - Breakfast  
  
8:00 - DADA - Slytherin  
  
9:15 - Care of Magical Creatures - Hufflepuff  
  
10:30 - Transfiguration - Ravenclaw  
  
11:45 - Lunch  
  
1:30 - Free Period  
  
2:30 - Charms - Ravenclaw  
  
3:45 - History of Magic - Ravenclaw  
  
5:00 - Free - (Was Potions)  
  
6:00 - Dinner   
  
"They don't say a single thing about *how to get there*!" Miri fumed. "What a pain. I'll have to ask someone how to get to that 'Great Hall' place."  
  
She looked around the room. Not a single person was awake.   
  
Lacey's voice emerged from her four-poster. "....no, Oliver, I don't want you do go away again..."  
  
Miri grinned and exited, hoping to find someone she knew in the common room.   
  
She smiled thankfully as she saw Fred, George, and Lee all huddled together around a bowl of those... jello beans... things. She walked over to them. "Umm, do any of you happened to know how to get to the... what was it called.... oh, yeah. The Great Hall?"  
  
Fred raised his eyebrows. "Yeah, sure. George, you take her," he said. Miri thought she saw him wink playfully at his twin, but she immediatly dismissed the thought.  
  
George's cheeks went a bit pink and he stood up, "This way," he said, leading her out of the Gryffindor tower.  
  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
"This place is even bigger than I had thought," Miri remarked as they walked through what seemed like endless corriders, passing hundreds of pictures, who either waved at George or scowled at him.  
  
Suddenly, a little man appeared in front of them, "What's this? Has Weasley finally gotten himself a girlfriend!? Well, nice catch, kid. I didn't think you had it in you! Wait 'till the rest of the school finds out!"   
  
George's jaw dropped and he went several shades of red. "No- we're not- Peeves you can't-"  
  
"You had better not bother us or you will be sorry, you.... weird... thing..." Miri said, her eyes narrowing dangerously.  
  
George's eyes widened. Peeves grinned, "Oh, Weasley, you gotta have your girlfriend stick up for you?" he asked, cackling madly.  
  
Suddenly, Pickle jumped from Miri's arms and grabbed Peeves out of the air. He shrieked as the dog bit hard into his leg. "No! Pickle, stop that!" But the little dog wouldn't let go, and Miri had to pry the poltergiest from her jaws. She performed a small memory charm on Peeves, before setting his unconcious form on a shelf. "I hope he, err, is ok, I think," she said to George, looking at Peeves with a bit of alarm.  
  
"Nah, don't worry," George said with a reassuring grin, "Nice show, by the way," he patted Pickle, who barked happily and licked his hand.  
  
"That's weird...." Miri said, "She doesn't usually let anyone but me pet her. She even bit my dad."  
  
Pickle barked. George smiled, struggling to control his blushing. "Well, this way, then," he said. They started back toward the Great Hall.  
  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Miri gasped when they finally reached the huge Great Hall. "It's huge!" she exclaimed.  
  
George grinned, "I know, isn't it? And the cieling's enchanted to look like the sky."  
  
Miri looked up at the enchanted ceiling and smiled. "How pretty."  
  
Pickle barked as if to say, 'Hurry it up, I'm starving already!'  
  
Miri and George went down and sat by three other people who had gotton up rather early.  
  
"Hi George," A red-headed boy who looked very much like George said, "Where's Fred?"  
  
"He and Lee are coming," George said.  
  
The bushy haired girl looked up from her copy of 'Hogwarts, a History', "Oh. George, who's your.... friend?"  
  
The dark haired boy and the one who had spoken before snickered at George.  
  
"Honestly!" Miri said, coming up from under the table, where she had been picking up Pickle to place him on the bench between she and George, "I don't see why everyone's assuming that. I only met George and Fred at Diagon Alley, when he," she shot a playful glare at George, "Almost squished me flat into the ice cream parlor's wall!  
  
"Oh!" The redhead's sneer widened, "You're the one Fred was teasing him about.  
  
George blushed beet red. "Fred thought it was rather funny that I had run into you," he said quickly.  
  
"Yeah, and that-" George covered his mouth before he could say anything.  
  
"Oh, and by the way, did you hit your head or something? because you looked sort of dazed look on your face when you got up-" The three new people snorted into their food.  
  
George's blush deepened. Pickle began growling at the three, causing them to stop laughing and eye her warily.  
  
"Actually, are you ok now? Because you look sort of- I dunno how else to put it- red," Miri said, "Maybe you should go to the hospital wing?"  
  
That set the three of them off again. Pickle barked. Miri glared at them, "What *is* so funny, might I ask?"  
  
They shut up. Miri turned back to George, "But are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah," George said, glaring at the three, "I'm fine. By the way, this is Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger."  
  
"Oh! You're his brother! No wonder-" Miri said, "And Harry Potter.... Grandfather never said anything about Harry Potter... well, maybe he mentioned him.. but.. never about him being so rude to his best friend's brother. And to myself, as I currently have no idea what's going on, but it's annoying to see you all laughing at whatever you think is funny, and not putting into consideration the other people around you."  
  
"Hermione, she's worse than you," Harry muttered, Looking at Miri with a bit of dislike. That earned him a whack over the head with her book, knocking him out of his chair.  
  
"Oops," Hermione said, looking down at the barely contious Harry.  
  
"Hermione, Ron?" Harry croaked, "Might you assist me to the hospital wing?" Hermione and Ron jumped up and helped Harry get out of the Great Hall, and presumably to the hospital wing.  
  
George and Miri chuckled with laughter. "That... was... hilareous!" George exclaimed.  
  
"I know!" Miri said. She finally managed to calm down. "Oh, and after this, do you and your friends want to dungbomb the Slytherin common room?"  
  
"Of course!" George said with an evil grin, but it was replaced with a quizzical look. "But, do you even know where it is?"  
  
"No idea. But I'm guessing you do?"  
  
"Of course! Let's go tell the guys." George said, leaping up from his chair.  
  
"Sure, I'm not hungry anyways," Miri replied, standing up as well. She pushed away her untouched bowl of porridge, and she and George raced out of the hallway.  
  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Up at the high table, Dumbledore watched the two go, happy to see that Miri was making friends, and possibly more than friends...  
  
  
*Here Ends Chapter 3* 


	4. MM

Miriam, Fred, George, and Lee all ran down the hall, laughing hysterically. "That was hilareous, when that big fat Slytherin opened his drawer full of dungbombs and they all went off in his face!" Lee giggled.  
  
"Yeah, great idea, George," Miri said, laughing.  
  
"And that was so funny when you tied that Jumbo Filibuster Wet-Start Firework to Mrs. Norris and then dropped her in Moaning Myrtle's Toilet!" George replied, "She zoomed around the room for at least 15 minutes!"  
  
They all continued laughing until they reached the common room. Fred said the password, "Rabbit Toes", and they all rushed inside.  
  
Miri had managed to make it through all of her classes that day without practically dying of bordom, though History of Magic gave her a run for her galleons. Mostly she, the Weasleys, and Lee just passed notes the whole time, while Miri charmed her quill to take notes for her. It was a useful charm her father had picked up from a collegue while at a teacher's meeting at her old school. He had taught it to her, and she had had no trouble in school since.  
  
It was getting rather late, so Miri and the boys said goodnight and set off up the seperate staircases. Pickle was already fast asleep in her backpack, and Miri wasn't tired, so she got out her History of Magic notes and began to study.  
  
The other four girls came in about a half-hour later. "Do you want to come with us?" Katie asked Miri.  
  
Miri opened the curtains to her four-poster. "Come where?" She asked curiously.  
  
"We're going out to spy on the boys," Angelina said with a giggle.  
  
"Oh. I would come, but it's sort of late. Maybe some other time," Miri said, closing the curtains again.  
  
"Suit yourself," Katie said. In a few moments, they were gone.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
"I can't believe it. She barely even seemed interested!" Lacey murmured as the four girls crept into the common room.  
  
"I know!" Angelina agreed. "It was almost like she didn't want to know their personal information!"  
  
"And speaking of personal information," Rebecca said with a grin, "If or when we get caught, we can say we need to talk to Fred and Lee," she raised her eyebrows, "About George and Miri."  
  
Everyone grinned, "I think she likes him also," Katie said, "It will be so easy to get them hooked up. We've got everything ready. All we need-" she paused dramatically, "Is Fred and Lee to get George there."  
  
The giggled softly as Angelina opened the door silently, causing the boys voices to emerge.  
  
"Seriously, George, I can't believe you won't admit it! You start blushing every time you look at her!" Lee was saying.  
  
"Yeah, and you can't seem to quit doing so," Fred added.  
  
"But you're never going to get her if you keep getting all choked up like that!" Lee persisted.  
  
"Ok, hypothetically," George said slowly, "If I did like her. A whole lot, as you say, how would I stop myself from blushing/not being able to talk?"  
  
"Simple," Fred said, "don't look at her."  
  
The girls giggled, exchanging looks.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
"No, Fred," Lee protested, "That'll make him look stupid, and then it'll be obvious!"  
  
A loud whisper echoed through the room, "Like it already isn't?"  
  
Fred signaled George and Lee to be quiet and crept over to the door. When he reached it, he opened it very quickly, causing Lacey, Angelina, Katie, and Rebecca to fall on the floor.  
  
"I knew it!" Fred shouted. All the color drained from George's face, only to return in an odd shade of maroon.  
  
"Oh, and George," Angelina said with an evil grin, "Here's some advice; get some self-control!" The four all began to giggle madly. "It's so completely obvious you like her. Everyone knows. That is, except for one person-" the girls exchanged glances, "-Miri."  
  
"Oh, yes, the reason we came here-" Rebecca said, "Fred, Lee, we need to talk to you."  
  
Lee and Fred put on solemn expressions and followed them out of the room. "It's about George, isn't it?" Fred whispered.  
  
Katie nodded excitedly, "She sooo likes him, even though I don't think she realizes it. She blushes every time we mention him."  
  
"And we've already got the perfect plan to get them together," Lacey continued, "But we're going to need your help."  
  
So they put their heads together and began to perfect their plan, which the four girls had nicknamed "MM" for Matchmaking Mission. A half hour later they said their goodnights and hurried off to bed, excited about beginning their long-term mission tomorrow morning.  
  
*Here Ends Chapter 4* 


	5. Greenhouse #5

Miri yawned and stretched, before sitting up and upsetting Pickle, who was asleep beside her. She barked indignantly and fell off the bed, causing Miri to giggle. She picked the little puppy back up and went over to the mirror, brushed her hair, and applied a tiny bit of make-up teenage girls were prone to wear- blue eyeshadow and light pink shimmery lipgloss. She charmed them so they wouldn't smudge and put on her robes and shoes. Then she got back in the bed, (The robes were wrinkle-proof, thankfully) and took out a muggle book, 'The White Dragon' by Anne McCaffrey. (A/N: That's a wonderful book, by the way, for you more mature fantasy-readers. But I don't suggest it to the kiddies (Under 12))  
  
A half hour or so later, everyone else woke up. There was a fight over the mirror, resulting in Katie having it first, the Lacey, and so on. Miri watched with amusement.  
  
Once all five of them were ready, they went down to breakfast together. Miri sat in between George and Katie, and was therefore involved in both conversations. Soon, to her puzzlement, they had both turned to the same subject. They were both talking about how they were going to Greenhouse #5 during free period to get their homework done.  
  
Miri and George exchanged glances that seemed to mean the same thing. 'What is going on here?'  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
*Later that afternoon*  
  
Rebecca sighed loudly as the whole group of Gryffindor 7th years were walking together from DADA. She made a big show of looking at her watch. "Oh!" she exclaimed, "It's free period! Weren't we going to go to the greenhouse now, guys?"  
  
Everyone nodded, some cluelessly, some agreeing. They all changed their direction and headed for the greenhouse.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
"I'm done, are you all?" Katie said, making a point of closing her book.  
  
"Actually, I've still got two more inches to go-" Miri said dispairingly.  
  
"I've got sixteen."  
  
"George, how long does it take to write four inches of parchment!?" Miri exclaimed. She looked at his paper, "Well, no wonder! I can't even read your writing it's so small! You'd get done so much faster if you wrote larger." She held up her own parchment, full of large, loopy letters.  
  
"Oh," George stared at the paper, "How come I never thought of that..." He went back to studying the Noonat plant.  
  
"Well..." Fred said slowly, "We'll just leave you two here to finish and go on up to the common room..." He and the others turned and quickly left.  
  
"Do you get the feeling they're up to something?" George asked as they heard the door click shut.  
  
"Obviously. They're trying to get us together, can't you see it?"  
  
"No, actually, I didn't," there was a bit of annoyance hinting in George's voice, so Miri tried to fix that.  
  
"Oh, sorry," she tried to sound truly so. "But I think that they are."  
  
"So... what are we going to do about this?"  
  
"I say we give them a taste of their own medicine!" Miri said enthusiastically.  
  
"That's exactly what I was thinking. Do you think if I just rewrite this bigger it'll be enough?"  
  
"Sure, and mine only needs two more lines to fill up the rest of mine. It can wait."  
  
So they both set aside their homework and Miri took out another peice of parchment and headed it- Matchmaker's Revenge. "That has a nice ring to it," George said.  
  
"Thank you," Miri said, smiling, "Now, how should we get Katie and Lee together without them knowing we're doing so?"  
  
"I've got an idea, see if we..."  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
"I can't believe it worked!" Miri whispered as she and George watched Katie and Lee snogging in the Astronomy Tower, "And they couldn't even think of something as good as locking them in the Astronomy tower! That was such a good plan!"  
  
"Yes, but this is getting a bit gross," George said, grimacing, "Let's get out of here. We can confront them back at the common room. Let's make sure everyone knows before they get back."  
  
"Ok," Miri replied, and they slowly stood up and headed back to the common room.  
  
"Oi, Fred! Angelina! Lacey and 'Becca! You'll never believe what happened!" George shouted.  
  
The four hurried over. "Are you going to tell us how much you snogged in the Greenhouse?" Fred asked expectantly, waiting for them both to blush and confirm that their plan had work.  
  
But no such luck. "Actually, no," Miri said, "Who said anything about snogging? What would even give you that idea? We were just going to tell you how we locked Lee and Katie up in the Astronomy Tower."  
  
Everyone looked fairly dissapointed, but eager to find out what had happened. "They were snogging in ten minutes. But we only saw it. You can get the whole story from them!" George said with a grin.  
  
"Ah, and here are the lovebirds now!" Fred said as Lee and Katie entered, blushing slightly.  
  
"So, how was stargazing?" Miri asked casually. Lee and Katie both flushed. "Did you see many stars?" More blushing.  
  
"Oh, and a little centaur told me," Fred said, "That the stars were aligned just right, and that people were snogging under the stars. Sound familiar to you in any way?"  
  
Lee and Katie were so red, it was hard to tell the difference in them and a tomato that had been dressed up as a human. "That says a lot. Actions speak louder than words, my friends, and you have confirmed our already confirmed by George and I's suspiscions."  
  
"And you can stop being embarassed now, it's not too big of a deal," Rebecca said, getting agitated by the blushing. Lee and Katie immediatly relaxed and Lee slung his arm around Katie's shoulders. Miri giggled, causing a sort of chain reaction, and soon the whole group was laughing hysterically.  
  
*Here Ends Chapter 5* 


	6. Revenge Mission #2

Miri was the first one awake, as usual, and was happy to remember that today happened to be a Saturday. She cheerfully hopped out of bed and went through the morning routine, woke up Pickle, and practically skipped down to the common room.  
  
"What's got you so cheerful?" Some unrecognized person asked.  
  
Miri turned to face her adressee, who happened to be Ron Weasley, looking rather bleary-eyed. "Well, I would rather be happy then as miserable as you look!" she said.  
  
She turned around sharply and almost collided with George. "Hello, George!" she said cheerfully, and then murmured under her breath, "We need to talk. Over here-" she pulled him over to the couch in front of the fire.   
  
"What is it?" George whispered.  
  
"Well, I was just thinking-" Miri looked up to where Fred, Angelina, Lee, and Katie were talking happily, "Don't you think that Fred and Angelina make the most adorable couple?"  
  
George cracked a devious grin, "Are you saying what I think you're saying?" He asked.  
  
"Of course! Now, how do you say we pull this off? I've got an idea, but I need your help, ok? See, we might be able to..."  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
"I don't think this is working, Miri..." George said as they observed their victims from the window of the classroom. They had locked Fred and Angelina in the charms classroom, and were observing through the half-open blinds on the back of George's broomstick.   
  
All that had happened so far was Fred and Angelina to have had a huge fight about who's fault it was they were stuck in there. Then they had tried banging on the door and yelling, but George had thought that might happen and made it sound-proof. They had just quit that and were looking rather hopeless.  
  
"No! It has to work! This is our flawless plan! Locking people up always works!" Miri defended.  
  
"They locked us in the greenhouses..."  
  
"That's different. That was their plan, not ours," Miri said, looking back into the window, "Look!"  
  
Sure enough, Angelina was sitting in Fred's lap, and they were snogging like there was no tommorow. "But just a second ago they were yelling at each other!" George exclaimed incredulously.  
  
"I know. They are just too crazy.." Miri said, staring at the outcome of their 'project.'  
  
"So, do we let them out now?" George asked.  
  
"Yeah, wouldn't it be funny if, say, Peeves came in right now?" Miri asked, a slow smile spreading across her face.  
  
"You are so cruel, Miri." George said, grinning identically, "Let's go find him!"  
  
They had no trouble in finding Peeves. "Peeves!" Miri shouted, "Where are you!?"   
  
Peeves appeared in front of them, looking disgruntled, "I didn't put and firecrackers here!" he said defensively.  
  
"No,I just wanted to tell you that there are two seventh years snogging in the charms classroom and you might want to-" Before she could finish her sentence, Peeves had dissapeared into the next room, and Miri and George could hear Fred and Angelina's shouts of surprise, and then Peeves cackling evilly.  
  
Miri and George exchanged glances and burst out laughing, about the same time Fred and Angelina scurried out of the Charms room, which had been unlocked by Miri only a few moments before. "Have a nice time?" George asked, earning him two 'death glares' from Fred and Angelina.  
  
"Err, I think we'd better go!" Miri said, grabbing George's arm and pulling him away, running as fast as she could manage.   
  
Fred and Angelina exchanged glances and raced after them. "You two are dead!" Fred shouted.  
  
"And who might those two be, Mr. Weasley. Ms. Johnson?" A cold voice said from behind them.  
  
"Now, if you two will just step into my office," Proffessor Snape said, ushering them in the direction of the dungeons, "I'll write out a few of those happy little detention slips for running in the halls. Oh, and 20 points from Gryffindor. Each."  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
"Well, we did it!" Miri said, as they stopped in front of the portrait hole, "They're probably going to kill us, but we did it!"  
  
"Oh, and Lady, erm, you," Miri said, "Can you change the password after we go in. Uh, a few Slytherins were saying they knew it."  
  
George stifled a laugh and nodded.  
  
"Well, I guess I should then!" The Fat Lady said, "Tell everyone that the new password is Bowtruckle knees, will you?"  
  
Miri and George nodded, went in, and burst out in laughter once the door slammed shut.  
  
Miri jumped up on a table, "Everyone! The Fat Lady has changed the password to Bowtruckle knees!"  
  
"Why?" Someone asked.  
  
"Because, err, some Slytherins found out the old password and were going to come in!" Miri said, repeating the lie.  
  
The congregation seemed to accept that, "Ok," Miri continued, "Remind all Gryffindors you see that it's changed, but try to keep it quiet, that's how the Slytherins found out in the first place!" The loud chatter resumed, and Miri hopped off the table.  
  
"What was that about?" Lacey and Rebecca asked in sinc.  
  
"Yeah?" Lee persisted.  
  
"Erm, We sort of told Peeves about how we had seen Fred and Angelina snogging in the charms corridor. And they chased us, but got caught by Snape," George began. Everyone guffawed for a moment, and then he continued, "And then we told a little white lie to the fat lady so that they would have , umm, a little time to cool off-"  
  
"Or get madder," Miri said with a grin.  
  
"Before they were able to get in," George finished. The group began to laugh hysterically, which seemed to occupy most of their time these days.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
"Well, Angelina and Fred were pretty angry about the whole Peeves thing, and even worse when they found out how we were the ones who had locked them in the Charms classroom, but they've gotton over it."  
  
George and Miri were telling all the littler kids about their escapade that morning. Fred and Angelina were off sulking in the corner, but holding hands, which was a good sign, according to Miri.  
  
"George!" Katie shouted from the other side of the room, where she, Lee, Fred, and Angelina had gathered only moments ago.  
  
George got up and went over to them, Miri tagging along. "What?" he asked.  
  
"We've decided to schedule quidditch Keeper tryouts for Monday, during Gryffindor Potions for fifth years and Transfiguration for sixth. McGonogall's already confirmed it and she says Snape 'will'," Katie exclaimed.  
  
"And that assures that most everyone will come, since they'll get to miss class. McGonogall actually likes that idea!" Fred added.  
  
"And we're going to pick our captain then," Angelina continued.  
  
"Sounds fine to me," George said.  
  
"Ok, then? Now what can we do?" Fred asked.  
  
Lee grinned wickedly, "Who wants to see my new creation, Sizzling Scones? They make smoke come out of your ears! I sort of...err.. borrowed some of Madam Pomfrey's Pepper-Up Potion to make them!"  
  
They all hurried up to the boy's dorm, excited to see Lee's new prank food.   
  
  
*Here Ends Chapter 6* 


End file.
